In recent years, car manufacturers, working closely with various software application developers, have been improving the technology within vehicles. In-vehicle infotainment systems may have various music playing software or GPS software programmed into the vehicle itself.
Applications being developed for the software in vehicles are also present on many different mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets. Some application users have a preference for the mobile phone application, some application users have a preference for the in-vehicle infotainment application, and some users may use both.
The figures are not to scale.